Glenda Ray And The Living Dummy
by emowerewolf1345
Summary: Slappy x Glenda Glenda was a lonely girl who couldnt make friends but that changes on her 7th brithday when she gets a mystrious dummy named slappy in the mail, she will soon come to find out the dummy is more that what seems. What it features: Romance, horror, bloodshed, future mature content, year skips
1. Chapter 1 The package

Hey guys so I'm reposting this story cause I didn't like how I has first written it so fter a while of rewriteing somethings I came to a comprmise and wrote this.

This story is a slappy x glenda story I created this couple as something to laugh at before it started to grow on me. None the less don't on the characters the come from seed of chucky and goosebumps

* * *

Watching the clouds role over head Glenda ray watched the heavy rain fall against the small window inside her room. Leaning her head in her hand Glenda let out a happy sigh and smiled at the sight of the rain falling form the dark ominous sky above.

Today had been a fun day for her and glen her twin brother, today was there 7th birthday and they had thrown a party outside earlier that day before the sky started raining, earlier that day Glenda had punched one of the neighbours kids square in the face causing him to have a broken nose, glenda had punched the boy because of his constant teasing of her unruly hair and what made it worse was he had the nerve to call her a freak which had pissed her off even more.

Later though glenda got in trouble by her mother and was sent inside to her room right as it had started to sprinkle, she may have gotten in trouble but at least she gave the kid a real reason to fear her.

Smiling at the memory of beating the kid up she heard a knock at her door, turning towards it glenda saw her mother tiffany walk into the room wearing a black dress and a fur coat.

Seeing the patches of wet fur she had assumed she was done sending their dad off to his next victim to kill.

Smiling at her mother glenda walked towards her mother "yes mommy?." glenda said as she continued to smile an innocent smile at her. Seeing her mother smirk slightly tiffany bent down towards her daughters height level.

Once Tiffany was close to her daughter she smiled "Come down stairs I have a surprise for you and glen." Nodding her head she followed her mom out of the room and down the spiral stairs towards the living room where she saw her brother sitting on the couch with his arms foldded in his lap.

Rolling her eyes at her brother glenda sat down next to him. Waiting for there mother to come in and show them there suprise.

After waitimg a little while glenda heard the doorbeel ringing, hearing her mothers heals clacking loudly on the floor she heard the door open and a mans voice filtering through the room before it was gone. Hearing the slam of the door and the clacking of heels tiffany came around the cornner hold to packages wraped in light brown paper.

Smiling at her children, tiffany held the packages out to her kids as they reached for them and climbed onto the floor. Motioning to her kids to open them glen and glenda tore the bown package paper off slowly opening his gift first glen saw he had gotten a katana and a samurai outfit knowing her brother loved his gift glenda smiled and tore the rest of her packaging off glenda slowly opened the box.

Inside the brown box sat a wooden dummy, the dummy wore a black suit and had brown hair he had a wide looking jaw and wore a red bowtie, but what intrigued glenda more were the striking neon green eyes and the scar on his nose and chin seeming chipped and painted to shades of red as if it were bleeding .

Smiling a giant gapped tooth smile glenda looked at her moms smiling giddy face " I hope you like it sweetface i found him online he seemed rather old and creepy and i thought you would love him." after saying this to her daughter tiffany noticed glenda hugging the large wooden doll "I love him mommy.!" Glenda said excitedly as she stood holding him.

Looking towards her mom again tiffany had her hand holding her chin with a smile still plastered on her face "It says online his name is slappy and he's supposedly cursed." tiffany said as she started to making a corny ghost like sound while moving her fingers, hearing her daughter laugh she smiled and and looked at her son glen who was giving a fearful look at the doll.

Looking towards her brother glenda smirked at the fearful look turning towards her brother glenda slowly moved the closer to glen as she whispered to him "whats wrong glen you're not scared of a doll are you?" teasing him she sets the doll near him.

Seeing her brother visibly tense up she laughs as she picks the doll up and walks away towards the stairs to go to her room.

Reaching her room glenda closed the door behind her while looking at the her dummy. Walking towards her bed she layed the dummy on the soft bed sheet as she turned to go use her bathroom the was connected to her room.

Using the bathroom and washing her hands glenda came back into the room and grabbed the dummy by his sides feeling something in his pockets glenda pulled out a worn out peice of paper seeing somethin written on it glenda squinted as she read the words aloud "karru Marri Odonna Loma Molonu karrano." hearing the thunder clash glenda jumped and almost dropped the dummy.

Putting her hand near her heart glenda sighed and dropped her hand near her side as she held slappy in one arm, smiling glenda put her hand under her elbow as she walked back towards the door of her room and went down the stairs to the living room to watch tv. After a while of watching steven universe Glenda went back upstairs towards her room, walking towards her bed glenda laid slappy down once more smidinnerling glenda thought of how her brother had reacted to slappy when he saw him, getting a devious thought glenda planned out how she was going to scare glen before she could think of her plan any furthur glenda was called downstairs for dinner.

After dinner glenda came back to her room at got dressed for bed looking at slappy glenda smiled as she remembered what she was planning as she walked towards her bed and climbed in under the covers being careful as to not knock slappy. Once situated glenda laughed at the plan she would be doing "maybe i should go put you in glens room while he's sleeping heh the look on his face would be priceless." laughing glenda layed slappy next to her as she pulled the blankets up her body "maybe tomorrow I'm to tired right now."

Shuting of the light glenda looked at the dummy near her side "goodnight slappy don't let the termites bite." snickering at her own joke glenda layed down and closed her eyes falling into a peaceful slumber not knowing the dummy next her eye's started glowing bright neon green.

* * *

Well that's leave a comment if you want I do take your opinions into consideration


	2. Chapter 2 Strange Things

Hey heres the sceond chapter to Glenda ray and the living dummy .

I do not own any of the characters all right go to goosebumps and seed of chucky.

* * *

A scream ripped through the tilly/ray household waking glenda up from her sleep. Looking around the room glenda jumped out of bed and ran out of her room towards her brothers, knowing it was him who screamed. Reaching his room before thier mother, running to her brother who sat on his bed cowering against the headboard.

Climbing on the bed and sitting infront of him glenda sighed and pulled her twin closer shushing him "what wrong glen?" looking up at his younger twin gave her a pointed look "you know exactly what, glenda!" hearing the angery tone in his voice glenda looked suprised at her brother "no i don't know whats going on?, why did you scream?" pointing across the room, glen scowled at his sister.

Looking behind her glenda jumped in suprise as she saw the dummy slappy her mother had gotten for her. Confused on how he got into her twins room glenda looked at her twin suprised "you don't think i have anything to do with that?" getting a glare from her twin glenda knew there would be no way to convince her twin she didn't do it.

Looking towards the door they saw their mother walk in with a look of worry "what happened, whats wrong?" seeing thier mother looking frazzled glen glared at his sister "nothing mommy glenda just scared with her doll." hearing their mother sigh, glenda shut her eyes she knew she was going to get into trouble even if she didn't do anything.

Feeling her mothers hand on her shoulder glenda looked up at her mothers face seeing the stern fron she looked down at her lap " glenda apologize to your brother or else I'll ground you." opening her mouth to protest glenfa saw the stern look, sighing herself glenda looked at glen " im sorry glen." accepting his sisters apologie glen higged his sister and then they went there separate ways glenda taking the dummy with her.

Later that day glenda and glen had gone outside a swam in the pool as their mother watched them swim around taking pictures to post on facebook. After they had done that they went inside to eat lunch and relax as the got changed out of there swimsuits and put on more comfortable clothing. Once they had finnished lunch the family sat in the living room watching a movie, a little ways in the movie glena stood to go use the bathroom walking up the stairs glenda walked by her mothers room hearing a loud crash as she walked by glenda stopped and walked back to the room walking in she saw her mothers things lying on the floor and her mothers favorite jewlery box on the floor, her mothers jewelry box waa made of crystal clear glass and had golden top to it, seeing it smashed on the floor made glendas jaw drop.

Looking around the room to see what could have knocked it off glenda turned to her mothers dresser where her jewelry box usually sat only to see her dummy slappy sittting the with his wooden smile plastered on his wooden face. They way slappy was thier almost frightened her, hearing footsteps rush up the stairs glenda knew it was her mother, grabbing slappy glenda made a dash to the slightly closed door reaching her hand out to the door nob the thing flung towards her backing away glenda saw her mother walk in and stop. Seeing the horrified look pass over her moms face glenda coward not knowing what her mother would do "glenda ray tilly what have you done!" swallowing the lump in her throat glenda gripped slappy tightly to her chest scared of her mother.

Not say anything to her mothers question glenda backed towards the door seeing glen run towards the door she saw him gasp as he saw their mother crouched on the ground and picking up the broken peics of the box. Setting the pices back down tiffany wiped her eyes and looked at het kids "glen sweetface can you get the broom?" turning away and giving glenda one last look glen left to go downstairs and get the broom, feeling a bit out of place glenda went to leave the room feeling her mothers hand on shoulder halting her movment glenda looked back at her mother tear stained face "glenda i want you to go to your room and not comeout until you think of what ypu done."

Opening her mouth glenda shut it and left the room to go to hers. Slamming the door closed behind her glenda threw the dummy off to the side of the bed as she pulled herself up on the bed and seethed in hatred curling up and rolling on her side glenda thought about what had happened as she closed her eyes and fell asleep not noticing the shifting movement on her bed as she slept.

Later the evening glenda woke to a loud bang looking atound her room cautiously glenda got out of bed and walked towards her bedroom door. Opening it glenda walked out into the hall and looked down the corrider, the moon being her only light glenda walked down the hall touching the wall as to know where she was going hearing a few clattering noises glenda knew they were coming from downstairs.

Walking down the steps carefully glenda saw a light coming from the entrance way of the living room, walking towards the etrance glenda looked into the area and saw a knocked over lamp and table walking further into the room glenda saw red splattered on the floor thonking it was blood at first glenda bent down to check it out touching it glenda noticed it was just red paint leaning back up glenda followed the trail of white paint tjat led to the black leather once arpund the couch glenda saw red paint splattered all over the floor and the couch she saw the glass ashtray on the floor and not far from it glendas paintbrush and paint set grabbing it off the floor glenda looked around to see what had caused it, hearing a loud clatter come from the kitchen Glenda dropped the paints and ran to the kitchen being careful as to not slip on the paint once she got the she turned on the kitchen light. Letting out a gasp glenda saw food items all over the floor hearing footsteps glenda looked around and ran out of the kitchen seeing the dummy at the foot of the steps glenda tilted her head in confusion wondering how slappy had gotten down stairs. Lookimg up at the top of the stairs glenda saw the angery look her mother sent her as she walked down the steps and picked up them dummy viciously, without any words glenda walked up to her mother and was handed the dummy and sent to her room as she her mother let out a frustrated cry before she saw her mother walk to the living area.

Reaching her room glenda closed the door and slid down the door to sit on the floor looking at the dummy in her lap glenda grew frustrated and threw on the floor across from her " ever sense ypu came I've been into to trouble, YOU STUPID DUMMY"! After shouting glenda watched suprised as the dummy leaned up and looked at her viciously in a way that made goosebumps crawl across glendas skin.

"Who you calling Dummy, Dummy" unable to believe her eyes glenda slowly stood as she pressed her hands into the door she knew this shouldn't scare because of her father but in her whole childhood life glenda felt fear settle into the pit of her stomach as she started at the dummy as she slowly stood up.

Tilting his head to look at her the dummys eyebrows furrowed "now here's whats gonna happen your gonna be my slave and thiers nothong you can do about". Laughing a maniacal laugh the dummy threw his head back as glenda stared at him not knowing what to do.

But for once in glendas life she feared there would be now way out now that this thing has come into her life, and she feared for the worst.

* * *

Hey guys i hope you liked this chapter please favorite this (if you want) and comment what you think :).


End file.
